


jade

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: turn it around.
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	jade

The leaves are turning hues of red and orange and yellow as the seasons are changing. Yixing looks through the window — and it is always through the window — at the couples entering the park nearby walking hand in hand. He thinks, or rather doesn’t think, of the pile of shirts currently in his bag that he had to change out of due to sweat. And he longs. Or, at least, a part of him does.

There have been many days spent pacing around a hotel room, nights spent tossing on the bed, unused to the lack of other breaths and heartbeats in the same space even after years. Many days spent looking out the window, the glass more like a concrete wall between his life and the lives of people not in the public eye. Between his life and the life of people without this _itch_ inside them and without the voice telling them to constantly strive for more and more and more. To never, ever, be satisfied. 

There had been many days. He draws the curtains as he reaches his room, blocking the lights of the city around. “Honey, I’m home,” he says and he gets the two answering _meow_ s in return. He wants to think that those days over, or at least fewer.

Yixing has found that there’s no cure for whatever is constantly propelling him forwards without a moment of rest. It’s exhausting but it yields results and always has, and, most importantly, brought him to where he is. And, as he gently scratches between Luobo’s ears, and looks at the list of names that he’s added on WeChat just this year, and looks at what surrounds him, he’s decided he quite likes where he is. Not having fully ticked off everything off his goal list, not even having managed to shorten that goal list, but now walking towards them lighter and freer. There is still a wall, he still wants to crack it, but, even as he carries his obsessions and goals heavy in his soul, he can say he’s getting there. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final one! thank you for sticking with us through this project, it has been fun. we hope to have given back to the community of writers that's joined this fest and is helping it run.
> 
> happy end of xingtober!


End file.
